Naruto: The Rise of a Legend
by NarutoUzuNami1
Summary: What if Naruto was beat on his sixth birthday, and what if his uncle found him and decided to train him for six years outside of konoha, find out in Naruto: The Rise of a Legend, NarutoxHarem, God-Like Naruto


**Hey guys, this is Bryant and this is my first story so please be kind as i'm not very creative and I'm kinda lazy but i'll try and post as much as I can but no promises, and if you want you can use my Story I don't mind just PM me the name so I can read it**

**Harem consists of Hinata, Tenten, Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Amaterasu, Jyuubi, Kyuubi, Fuu, Temari, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, Hana, Haku, OC (Hikari, Hinatas twin)**

**Summary: What if Naruto was beat on his sixth birthday, and what if his uncle found him and decided to train him for six years outside of konoha, find out in Naruto: The Rise of a ****Legend, NarutoxHarem, God-Like Naruto**

**Legend**

'Thought'

"Speech"

**'Bijuu/Summon Thought'**

**"Bijuu/Summon Speech"**

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did he would have more jutsu and be more skilled and it wouldn't focus mainly on sasuke getting power and killing itachi and crap**

**- Story Start -**

As Minato Namikaze was sealing Kyuubi no Kitsune in his kid of an hour named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he saw a bright flash of light that was switching colors from the rainbow and a seal appeared on Naruto's upper right arm then it seemed to sink into his skin and disappear and he could of swore The Shinigami turn into a beautiful girl and smiled lovingly and WINKED at his son

**- Ten Minute's Ago Kami's Court -**

Kami was staring lovingly down at Naruto before calling for her sisters, and best friend Yami, Amaterasu, and Shinigami once they got there Kami said "We all know how hard the life of a Jinchuuriki is, so i would like to purpose we all give him a few gifts, and seal all the tailed beasts into Naruto-kun and re-create the jyuubi" Kami said, at the mention of Naruto all the Goddesses got a dusting of a blush.

The other three Goddesses looked at Kami and said "we agree Kami-sama, we should seal all the tailed beast into Naruto, but we should also leave just enough of the tailed beasts in their containers so that they can regenerate all the yokai so that they stay pseudo-jinchuuriki and we should also fix all the seals as well, now what type of gifts should we give Naruto" Yami asked.

Kami acquired a thoughtful expression before saying "We should give him the Jyuubigan (which gives him an affinity for all elements and sub-elements, yang release, yin release, yin-yang release, gravity release on a level to which he can control all gravity easily, chakra control on a high level, and the ability to summon anything even live creatures) with the sub-doujutsus of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, and Byakugan as well as the ability to deactivate them at will so he has his beautiful cerulean blue eyes but he has to work for them all and the Sharingan allows him to have the knowledge on how to use copied jutsus but he has to practice them first."

Kami thought for a bit before saying "We should also give him a scroll on the jyuuken, a katana, which will merge with his mothers later on, that will be able to turn into anything at will (ex. Tanto, Wakizashi, ninjato, scythe, ETC.) and no-one can touch it unless Naruto-kun allows it or they will be punished, his mothers chakra chains on an advanced level, also all his mother and fathers techniques and jutsu (including Nin,Gen, Tai, and fuuinjutsu) in a sealing scroll, and a high sensor ability. We will also give him a summoning scroll to allow him to summon us with no cost, we will also put Minato and Kushina's soul in Naruto-kun's seal so that they awaken when he turns twelve."

Yami then said "We should also give him the Rikudou Sennin's Weapons/coat and notes, allow him to be able to use Jyuubi's chakra without major consequence, and we should put everything in a seal on his shoulder and he will be told how to open said seal by Jyuubi when he meets her when she brings him to his mindscape, and she will also tell him to summon us so we can talk and that he can't tell ANYONE but people he completely trusts about this and that we put his parents souls in the seal as well OK?"

Before they could agree Amaterasu said"I would like to give him the ability to control all types of fire as well" after all the Goddesses agreed Shinigami was Summoned to make the Shiki Fūjin and the seal on Naruto's shoulder.

**- Flashback Kai -**

As Minato and Kushina were falling Hiruzen Sarutobi and his 4 ANBU guards appeared and as Hiruzen picked up Naruto the ANBU were picking up Kushina and Minato's bodies took them away, Hiruzen just looked down at Naruto with pity in his eyes and said "I will protect the best I can for Minato and Kushina." and with that he took Naruto home.

**- Six Years Later -**

Here he is, a six year old Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Jyuubi No Ōkami, being chased by a mob of Villagers and Shinobi, with Kunai, Shuriken and makeshift weapons, trying to kill him.

As he was running he turned a corner and hit a dead end and thought 'Why, Why me what did I do to deserve such hate' before turning around to run out only to find the villagers blocking the way out so all he could do was roll up in a ball and try and protect his vital organs.

As he was lying there being beat and stabbed he thought 'I guess no-one is saving me this time' before he heard someone yell at the Villagers and Shinobi telling them that "hey if you all think he is the kyuubi then why are you trying to anger him I mean doesn't that give him a reason to try and destroy this village even more" or something like that and heard a bunch of people leave to tell others about this and then more shouting before everyone else left.

He started crawling away from the man crying saying "please, please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything" the man looked down at Naruto with pity in his eyes and said "Don't worry child I won't hurt you, why would I hurt you" as he said that Naruto got a look at the mans eyes and gasped, his eyes were a purple-ish gray color with three rings around the center of the eye.

Naruto broke eye contact he said "I don't know, but everyone else hurts me like those people who just left, please help me" The stranger looked at Naruto and studied him and noticed he was malnourished, his clothes, if you can even call them that, were torn and bloody and rags would be better than this, he was very dirty, but as he looked closer he saw a child with great potential and also that he was a Jinchūriki and could only guess that it was the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Finally he looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity of what he said and so he said "What's your name child" Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the strongest Shinobi ever Dattebayo" the stranger thought 'I can't believe these people would do such a thing, just because he has the Kyuubi sealed in him doesn't give them the right, and I thought all the Uzumaki besides me were dead, well my sister lived here maybe this is her son, but Hiruzen told me they both died, I'm going to need to talk to that old monkey about training him outside of the village.'

He then said "My name is Takeo Uzumaki and I think you are my Nephew and I'm sorry about not taking care of you was told that you and your parents died on the Kyuubi attack but now I'm here and I'm going to take care of you, but first lets get you home" he said as he noticed all the cuts were healed and then he asked Naruto where he lived and took him home but once he got there he was Fuming, there was peeling paint, graffiti, and broken windows everywhere, he then went to open the door and it fell off its hinges.

Once he got Naruto inside and fixed the door he said "Hey Naruto I will be right back I have to talk to an Old Man about something" Naruto looked at him and said "Okay but please don't be gone long" Takeo looked at Naruto with sympathy and said "Don't worry i won't leave you, but how would you like to go on a training trip with me for a few years?" Naruto looked at Takeo and said "Yes, yes, yes I would love to." Takeo smiled down at Naruto and said "Well you better start packing and get to sleep cause we are leaving early tomorrow" Naruto beamed up at him and said "Okay" before he grabbed a backpack and started packing before looking at Takeo in awe as he seemed to faze away

**- Hokage Mansion -**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was signing papers while contemplating on whether or not to burn all the paperwork when he saw someone appear in-front of him with a red Hitai-ate with the Uzumaki swirl on it, a long sleeve shirt that was almost entirely black except for the red Uzumaki swirl that covered his abs and on the top of his back as well, and pants that were all black besides two red stripes going down both sides, red sandals, and a black hood, four ANBU appeared around the man with their Tanto's drawn and pointed at the stranger.

Hiruzen stood up and said "tell me who you are or I will have ANBU detain you" the stranger just smiled and said "you don't think a few ANBU can defeat me do you, Old Man" and with that he pulled down his hood to reveal Takeo.

Hiruzen smiled and said "dang it Takeo you almost gave me a heart attack" at this Takeo smiled even more and said "You should always be ready for anything Hiruzen but I'm not here to get caught up, I'm here because on one of my mercenary jobs i heard of a Uzumaki in konoha and I thought that, that must be impossible considering one of your ANBU came and told me Naruto and his parents died in the Kyuubi attack but I came to investigate and guess what I found" at this his KI spiked a lot.

"I found a boy being beaten by a mob of Villagers and Shinobi and when I asked him his name it was Naruto Uzumaki, so where were you" Hiruzen got a look of rage and said "I was in a council meeting today and the Civilians were trying to stall I guess but anyways I sent an ANBU to you to tell you that Naruto survived" Hiruzen's look became contemplative.

After a second Hiruzen said "What did the 'ANBU' look like" Takeo looked at him and say he was being sincere so he said "He looked like a normal ANBU except his mask was blank besides the 'NE' symbol on the forehead" a look of realization blossomed on Hiruzen's face and then he frowned while thinking 'dang it Danzo didn't i tell you to disband that organization' Hiruzen was fuming.

After a minute of calming down he looked at Takeo with a look of sympathy and said "That was one of Danzo's Root operatives, he was probably acting like a ANBU so Danzo could use Naruto as a weapon, they are people Danzo kidnaps at a young age so he can destroy their emotions and make them into one of his 'ultimate Shinobi'." Hiruzen said.

Takeo looked at Hiruzen and said "Okay, but anyways I looked at Naruto and he's Malnourished, and when i got him home it was a wreck" as Takeo said this his KI came back with a vengeance.

Hiruzen was about to kill someone but after composing he sighs and says "I know I do what I can but its not much since the civilian council will take it as an act of favoritism and try and remove me from my place of power and probably kill Naruto" at this Takeo's KI goes through the roof and the four ANBU re-appear but Hiruzen just waves them off.

Takeo then says "this is a dictatorship not a democracy, whatever you say goes, if you tell them to jump they ask how high, you could disband the council and they could do NOTHING" Hiruzen looks at Takeo with a look of realization dawning on his face as Takeo looked in his eyes he could see and FEEL Hiruzen's Will of Fire roaring again and says "how does it feel to be back again Professor" Hiruzen smiles at Takeo and says "It feels great"

Hiruzen frowns for a bit before saying "you are right, their is a change needed in konoha, I will no longer be told what to do by the council, it is here tell me about problems and to ADVISE the Hokage on a way to fix those problems not the other way around, besides the civilians are butting in on NINJA issues and curriculum of MY NINJA, teaching them useless things like flower pressing instead of how to kill someone in a single move without being noticed, and they made it too easy well no more everything is about to change."

After contemplating on a few changes hiruzen thought 'the students will do D-Rank missions with retired ninja volunteers to supervise in order to build teamwork and get up money, and their skill level will be Genin level, Genin will be Chunin level, Chunin will be Jonin level, Jonin will be ANBU level, ANBU will be Black Ops level, and Black Ops will be Sennin level, and Sennin will be Hokage level '

After thinking on this for a minute Hiruzen looks at Takeo and says "before you leave I want to say sorry" Takeo starts walking away and says "Don't tell me that tell that to Naruto, and while we are on that subject I want to take Naruto on a six year training trip and bring him back on the last year of the academy to humble him and so he can make friends (Read: Girlfriends) and with that Takeo leaves.

As he returns to Naruto's house as he walks through Naruto's door he notices a small bag beside the door and thinks 'is that ll Naruto owns, that's horrible' then he sat down on a couch while thinking 'I better start on Naruto's training schedule, and finish it tomorrow but I am definitely teaching him the shadow clone jutsu, with the famous chakra levels and stamina of the Uzumaki and add that to the kyuubi and you got a chakra powerhouse even in Uzumaki standards and the rest i will figure out tomorrow then wake up Naruto' and with that he went to sleep

**- Next morning -**

Takeo woke Naruto up and told him to get his stuff, and when all he got was a bag Takeo said "I guess we need to get a few things before we leave" Naruto looked down with a frown and said "but none of them will let me in" Takeo's eye narrowed before he said "well I guess its time to start training you, I will show you how to use the Henge which allows you to put an illusion around yourself. but first we must unlock your chakra so sit in the lotus position and put your hands in the ram seal" Takeo said while showing Naruto while he copies before saying "now feel for a great source of power flowing through you" Naruto smiles and says "Okay" before concentrating and feeling for the power his uncle was talking about.

After ten minutes later a huge energy burst from Naruto before receding and making a cloak around Naruto, before it receded completely and Naruto stood up and Takeo said "okay now to do Henge you need to make the ram symbol and concentrate on the form you want to make, try and Henge into a kid with brown hair and no whisker marks and clothes like mine and a Konoha Hitai-ate, Okay?" Naruto just looked at him with wide eyes before saying "okay I will master this in three hours tops!" Takeo just smiled and said "good luck kid you'll need it"

**- Two Hours Later -**

"Yes I did it, I told you I could do it" Naruto said to a astounded Takeo who was thinking 'holy crap that took me two WEEKS and that's WITH shadow clones and I was considered a prodigy of the Uzumaki, he doesn't even know what a shadow clone is' Takeo then smiled and thought 'well he learns fast, and is a powerhouse, I wonder what else he can do, i am most definitely glad i made him my apprentice' Takeo then looks at Naruto and says "good job Naruto, now lets get you some supplies, now Henge into that kid and lets go" Naruto Henged into that kid and asked "so what are we going to get?" Takeo took out a piece of paper and started writing on it.

After he finished writing he said "we are going to get you a scythe, Tanto, Wakizashi, ninjato, katana, 2 trench knives with sheaths, and a senbon/Kunai/Shuriken launcher, a few books on Fuinjutsu, 15 sealing scrolls, 350 Kunai, Shuriken, and senbon each, a mask of a fox, actual clothes consisting of Uzumaki Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU clothes, 100 blank scrolls with 15 brushes and 25 inkwells, training weights, a book on smithing, a survival kit consisting of 1 sleeping bag, 1 tent, a medical kit and a flint-and-steel, a bow and arrows, and a hunting knife, we will also get chakra paper, a scroll on medical jutsu, a scroll on barrier jutsu, a scroll on how to make poison and anecdotes, 50 blood and soldier pills each, 400 smoke and explosive tags each, a spool of ninja wire, and 2 pouches to store stuff, and they will all be in categorized scrolls, all the weapons, pouches, pills, poisons, anecdotes, smoke and explosive tags and ninja wire will be in the weapons scroll which is silver, the camping equipment, and survival kit will be in the survival scroll which is red, all the books, chakra paper, jutsu scrolls, blank scrolls, ink, brushes and extra sealing scrolls will be in the training scroll which is white all the clothing and training weights will be in the clothing scroll which is green, a few secret objects i get will be in the black scroll so never open it till tell you to and everything else will be in the blue scroll, and we will put all of these scrolls in this black scroll with a red Uzumaki swirl on it, Okay?" Takeo said.

Naruto smiled and said "Okay" and with that they left for a store called "The Golden Claw" they went in and went to the cashier who was a man in his late thirties with a warm, fatherly smile and Takeo said "Hey Umari, how are you, meet my apprentice Naruto" Umari smiles down at Naruto and says "in that order, Hey, I'm great, and I would love to meet your apprentice if he would deactivate the Henge" Naruto gapes at the man while Takeo thinks 'I was afraid he would notice the Henge' then he looks at Naruto and says "Naruto deactivate the Henge" Naruto looks up at Takeo before he sighs in defeat and deactivates the Henge.

Umari then looks at Takeo and says "now may i be introduced to your apprentice" Takeo smiles and says "Umari this is my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is a good friend of mine named Umari Higurashi" Naruto looks at Umari and says "hi" as Umari says "its a pleasure to meet you Naruto-San now why don't I get my daughter Tenten and you and her can play in the back while the grownups talk" Naruto beams up at him and says "Okay" with that Umari gets up and calls his daughter down.

When Tenten got there she and Naruto went to the back to practice throwing Shuriken, while Takeo got everything on that list and put it on the Hokages tab and put them in their specific scrolls and putting them in the single scroll leaving out the Uzumaki Genin clothes, and the pouches full of Kunai, Shuriken, senbon, exploding and smoke tags, blood and soldier pills, the poison, and anecdotes, and the ninja wire, Takeo then started getting caught up with Umari and gave time for Naruto and Tenten to bond.

30 minutes later Takeo called Naruto and had him put on the new clothes and pouches before they left, as they were walking out of the village Naruto turned around to face the Hokage Mountain specifically the fourths face and thinks 'don't worry i will return stronger than ever so i can protect this village and my precious people'

**- Story End -**

**Well Here's the first installment of Naruto: The Rise of a Legend, wow this felt like a lot well next time I'll try and write more, constructive criticism welcome**

**next Chapter: His Return**


End file.
